


Expectation

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tamora Pierce - Tortall
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word Kally/Kaddar drabble: the Imperial Couple, at home as summer begins. For <a href="http://rojo.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://rojo.livejournal.com/"><b>rojo</b></a> , who requested it. Sorry it took forever, hon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectation

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[drabble](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [tamora pierce](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/tamora+pierce), [tortall](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/tortall)  
  
---|---  
  
_**drabble: Expectation**_  
**Title: **Expectation  
**Rating: **PG  
**Fandom: **Tamora Pierce (Tortall universe)  
**Disclaimer:** These characters and their universe are not owned by me.  
**Characters: **Kalisan, Kaddar  
**Summary: **100-word Kally/Kaddar drabble: the Imperial Couple, at home as summer begins. For [](http://rojo.livejournal.com/profile)[**rojo**](http://rojo.livejournal.com/) , who requested it. Sorry it took forever, hon!

 

"Goddess, it's hot!" Home at last, Kally gratefully undid her veil.

"It's summer, my dove," Kaddar replied. He looked up -- and stopped dead. "Your _hair!" _

"This?" Kally touched the back of her head, where her locks had been shorn to the scalp. "It's cooler."

"But you -- my dear --" Kaddar stopped, swallowed, tried again. "What will people _say?"_

The empress grinned, drawing her veil back up. "No one will see it but you."

Kaddar's lip twitched in irritation.

"I promise to grow it back before our child is old enough to notice."

"Child?" he mouthed silently.

She smiled. "Yes."


End file.
